killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Templar
Colonel/Captain Jan Templar (2329 - 2359) was an experienced soldier of the ISA, who helped defend Vekta against the invading Helghast forces during the Second Extrasolar War. He is the main protagonist of Killzone and Killzone: Liberation, and a main character in Killzone 2. He also makes a cameo in Killzone: Mercenary. Biography Jan Templar was born in 2329 on Vekta. His mother died when he was very young, and he was taken care of by his father, Dirk Templar, who was a soldier in the ISA. Dirk was good friends with the commanding officer of his regiment, Bradley Vaughton, who became a friend of the family. When Dirk died in the first Vektan war, Vaughton felt responsible for young Jan, and took the boy under his wing. Jan received his values from his mentor, godfather, and friend. Vaughton became aware of Templar's extraordinary potential, and enrolled him in the ISA military academy early. Vaughton's assessment of Templar proved correct, as the young recruit was soon taking Officer Training Classes alongside grizzled veterans twice his age. He joined the Rapid Reaction Force and eventually became a captain, being one of their most decorated and experienced officers. Templar met Luger during an RRF training exercise, and promptly fell in love. Their relationship was troubled from the start, as the otherwise vivacious Luger became cold and distant whenever Templar tried to get close. In addition, both proved terribly headstrong around each other, which quickly lead to arguments. Templar didn't want Luger to stay in the military, because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her in some war. Conversely, Luger didn't feel like staying home while Templar did all the killing. In the end, Luger effectively broke off the relationship by entering the classified Shadow Marshal program in December 2356. Templar didn't have time for heartache or self pity, as the RRF intelligence center began receiving reports of an enormous surge in Helghast military activity shortly afterwords. To make matters worse, Templar was the target of an assassination attempt. During a routine defense emplacement inspection, Templar made the narrowest of escapes after being fired upon by an unseen aggressor. Ballistics experts confirmed that the rounds were fired by an army standard M82-G assault rifle, which suggested that Helghast sympathizers had managed to infiltrate ISA ranks. There was much speculation when it was discovered that the weapon came from the SD weapons platform, as it had been reported that it was stolen recently from a munitions store on the platform. The investigation was put on hold when the Helghast invasion commenced. ''Killzone In August 2357, the Helghast invasion of Vekta began. Templar took part in the frontlines, defending the trenches outside Vekta City. After being assisted by RRF Private Sanchez in holding the area and fighting Helghast forces in the outer urban area, Templar was summoned to Central Command by General Vaughton. Templar was then told by his mentor that the battle has been going badly in which the ISA has requested assistance from the UCN—in which the UCA Navy will arrive in a couple of days—and are working to restore the SD platform. Vaughton assigned Templar to rescue Colonel Gregor Hakha, a spy, who has knowledge of how the invasion bypassed the SD. The base was soon attacked and Templar is told by Vaughton that the security key that he needs to reactivate the platform never arrived to him. Templar offered to retrieve it. After acquiring the key, Templar was saved from a Helghast sniper by Luger, who was assigned by Vaughton to aid Templar's mission. Reunited with his lover, Templar reminiscent on their relationship and even slyly asking Luger if she "got laid" since they last saw each other. The two later came across Rico Velasquez, an ISA gunner, who informed them Vaughton was captured and being held nearby. They along with Rico saved Vaughton and giving the security key to the General. Templar continued his mission in finding Hakha with Rico willingly joining them. The three eventually rescued Hakha from the Helghast, and were surprised to find the spy to be half-Helghan. Templar looked past Hakha's Helghast heritage and even preventing Rico from killing him. He then lead the team with Hakha to the ISA Fortress, where it will take Hakha safely off Vekta. However, Hakha requested Templar to hack into the ISA mainframe to extract information on the SD platform, which he believes has fallen to the Helghast. This caused a near-deadly argument between Hakha, Rico, and Luger in which Templar defused the situation and angrily remind them to "start acting like soldiers." He gives Hakha three minutes to do what he has to do. To everyone's shock, it is discovered that General Stuart Adams, the appointed military commander of Vekta's orbital defense network, is a traitor working for the Helghast. As demonstrated with General Adams firing the weapons platform on the ISA Fortress. Determined to stop Adams, Templar decides to head for the remains of the fortress in the hopes that there is a way to an up-link to the weapons platform. They eventually make it to the fortress and attempted to warn the ISA about Adams' betrayal. However, they come across an ISA soldier who accused them as Vaughton's "fellow rebels" and revealing that General Adams killed Vaughton for allegedly taking over the platform. Templar became devastated over Vaughton's demise. When learning that Adams is arriving at a nearby Helghast base, Templar decided to go after Adams, stating that the traitor is a realistic target, instead of just wanting revenge. However, Templar's team did not find Adams and instead fell into a failed trap meant to kill them. The team then head for a facility that may hold a transport to a platform. They intercepted and killing Third Army commander General Joseph Lente before taking his shuttle to the nearest orbital transfer station to the platform. Upon arriving to the platform, they witnessed the arrival of the UCA Navy in which one of their ship is destroyed by Adams and causing the navy to attacking the platform. The team split up in trying to contact the fleet to stop their firing until they can stop Adams and escape. Templar personally confronted Adams after killing his Helghast guards. Adams fled during the fight, but Templar managed to wound the traitor (who is eventually killed during the platform's collapse). The platform soon breaks up in the wake of renewed bombardment by the UCA fleet, and Templar and his team narrowly escaped on a shuttle. As they watch the UCA fleet destroy the platform and make preparations to aid the ISA on the planet, Luger mentions to Templar that the Helghast will probably be back but Templar replies that they will be ready to meet them when they do. Templar and the rest of the team were awarded the Silver Sun for stopping Adams. But for Templar, who had lost his mentor and friend to Adams' treachery, the reward held no meaning. Plans For Invasion By January 2358, the Helghast are driven off of the planet, but not before stealing the nuclear weapon Red Dust. Templar fought in the decisive battle for Vekta on the Northern Plains. By the end of the conflict, most of the ISA armed forces lay in shattered ruins. Caught by surprise and subjected to months of high intensity combat, few ISA units were organised by the book when the fighting stopped. Losses were particularly high amongst Templar's old unit, the Rapid Reaction Force, which had to be disbanded. As the senior surviving RRF officer, and hero of the defense of Vekta, Templar was promoted to colonel and given the task of rebuilding ISA Vekta's Special Forces. He was told to put special attention on the reliability of the men he picked - Vekta had suffered enough from traitors in her ranks. Fortunately the invasion had created a ready supply of young combat veterans with revenge against the Helghast as their primary motivation. Drawing upon his experience against the Helghast, Templar created an organization of small squads of four to five people. Due to the small size of the units and the nature of their deployment, they were picked for their aggression, initiative, and resourcefulness. Every single team member needed combat experience. Templar handpicked each of his eight team leaders, and the team leaders then worked with the colonel to fill the slots in their individual teams. Every single member of the Special Forces had been handpicked by Templar. When Templar started selecting his team leaders, his first choice was Rico, who gladly accepted. Rico and Templar began the selection of the remaining members of Alpha Squad immediately - a process that did not run according to plan. Rico pick for second-in-command, Shawn Natko, turned down the promotion but opted to be in the team in the number three slot. Templar's choice of second-in-command, along with the teams fourth member perished in a grenade throwing accident and Alpha was pulled out of training to reform. To replace the dead second-in-command, Templar proposed a young sergeant who had impressed him with his skill and determination, Sergeant First Class Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko whom Templar saw a little bit of himself in him. Sev suggested his friend Dante Garza be chosen for the team's fourth slot. Templar and Rico were initially doubtful due to Garza's dysfunctional and sarcastic nature, but Sev eventually convinced them and Garza proved himself during training. Killzone 2 The Vektan Council decided to end the war by removing Helghast Autarch Scolar Visari by capturing him and putting him on trial, and reclaiming the stolen nuclear weapons. By 2359, the Vektan Council chosen Templar to be the best fit for overall ground commander in their plans for Operation Archangel. Templar worked on the details of the operation with councilor Evelyn Batton and was tasked with specific responsibility for the capture of Visari for public trial and recovery of Red Dust. In 2360, a large fleet of ISA ships is prepared and leaves for a two week long journey to Helghan. The first wave destroys most of the fleet but is wiped out when it begins a ground assault, and so Colonel Templar leaves with the second wave of ships, and leads the fleet from the flagship cruiser ''New Sun. Before leaving Vekta, Templar wishes Rico and Sev good luck on their mission as he will not be on the battlefield this time. After two weeks the fleet reaches Helghan. However, the fleet was prevented from getting too close to the capital city Pyrrhus, due to the Helghast's Arc Towers. Avenger Convoy led by Captain Jason Narville began an assault on the city but got pinned down in Visari Square. Templar orders a Punisher convoy down to assist them. He sends Alpha Squad to lead them to Narville's men and spearhead the assault on the capital. He wishes Rico well one last time before he heads out with Alpha. Templar guides Alpha on the radio and calls an air strike from the cruiser on a dam full of Helghast. Punisher convoy gets to Narville's men, and with Alpha's help, they push through past the Corinth River. As they move on, a weapon known as the Arc Pillar shoots out a field of electricity and prevents the ISA from moving further. The Arc weapons are powered by an unstable mineral ore known as Petrusite, and Evelyn discovers that they all have a power source that comes from the wastelands south of the city. Templar sends Alpha to escort Evelyn to find the source of the weapons. The team discover that there is a grid outside of the city and if they destroy it, the ISA can push through to the palace. Garza is killed during the mission however, and the team return to the New Sun. The ISA ships are suddenly attacked by the remainder of the Helghast fleet and they board the New Sun and quickly overrun it. Templar desperately tries to organize the defense and find a way to destroy the Petrusite grid as well, but the battle is going badly. He orders Sev to help the defense, who actually saves a lot of evacuating soldiers. Templar and Evelyn decide that they need to crash the ship into the grid. Templar orders the evacuation and prepares to sacrifice himself to stop the Helghast. Colonel Radec, commander of the Helghast defense forces, enters the bridge with two of his bodyguards. He approaches Templar and the two mention that they wished they could have met each other on the battlefield as soldiers. Death Templar has Evelyn secretly delete the data for the nuclear codes, knowing that is what Radec wants. Radec asks for the codes, to which Templar lies by saying that his access clearance has been revoked. Radec doesn't believe him but Templar refuses to give him the codes. Radec shoots Evelyn, in anger Templar tries to fight Radec hand to hand, but the Colonel shoots Templar in the chest repeatedly. Radec leaves with the code data, as the ship falls apart. Templar crawls to the control panel and crashes the cruiser into the grid, clearing a way for the surviving ISA. Characteristics Jan Templar starts as a captain of the Rapid Reaction Force, Vekta's first line of defense against potential invaders. As a member of the few and the proud - the RRF makes up less than ten percent of all ISA forces - he represents the standard by which other soldiers are judged. Templar is highly skilled and motivated, but his true value lies in the ability to lead others. He instinctively senses when decisive action is required, and takes charge accordingly. His leadership forms a focal point for other soldiers, allowing even the most dramatically outnumbered squads to come out on top. Templar has mastered a wide range of armed and unarmed combat techniques, as well as a vast array of tactical and strategic knowledge. He is very intelligent, although some might view his strong notions of duty and justice as naive. If Templar's motions were to come into conflict somehow, he would likely choose justice over duty - even if it meant disobeying direct orders. To his credit; Templar refuses to ask others for help if it puts them at risk of a court martial. Not that he needs to ask; most soldiers would follow him to Helghan and back anyway. When Adams betrays the ISA, Templar is stunned that someone could do such a thing. He is also saddened by the fact that Adams killed Vaughton, who had been like a father to him. Templar is so dedicated to his duty that he is willing to kill any traitor who gives him the chance to, even his own friends. When he believes that Rico is the ISA traitor, he attacks him, and points a gun on him, threatening to shoot. These betrayals bring out an anger in the captain, as these traitors defy everything he believes in. Although he somewhat hides it, Templar has a strong hatred for most Helghast, although mostly just the ruthless generals, and of course, Visari himself. Templar shows some feelings for Luger during their mission to stop Adams. He asks about her love life since they broke up, and brings up their relationship at times. Luger at first ignores this, but later begins to feel the same way. Templar never shows this again, when the two infiltrate Metrac's base. It is likely that nothing ever happened, although Templar probably wishes it different. His heroics and extraordinary skills lead him to become colonel and the man in charge of invading Helghan and capturing Visari. Privately, he would prefer a swift and decisive end to the war, even if it meant killing Visari outright. After all he's been through, Templar believes that there are better solutions than than the invasion of the planet with its consequent loss of life. However, as the hawk poster boy for the war, he must tow the political line - even if he would rather be leading from the front, in active combat. Description Templar is somewhere above 6 foot and is slightly taller than Rico . Templar has blue eyes, short, almost spiked, black hair. He has a little bit of a stubble. He has quite friendly or worried facial features. Due to the different voice actors, his voice changes greatly in each game, though the Killzone and Killzone 2 iterations have similar voices. In Killzone: Liberation, his voice makes him sound much younger. In Killzone 2 his voice is a little deeper to show that he is older and make him fit better as a commander. He also has slightly older features in Killzone 2, with a slightly more puffy face and also oddly raises his eyebrows and bends his head slightly when he talks. In Killzone, he wears a standard RRF uniform, which is mostly green or grey with some armor padding and has a thick yellow rim around the neck. It looks like most other ISA uniforms. He wears a bandana in Killzone: Liberation, and has more stubble. In Killzone 2, he wears a completely different outfit as he is now a colonel. He wears a grey t-shirt with a green, sleeveless jacket that holds his many medals and ribbons. He also wears a red cap and grey trousers. It appears that he has less hair as his sideburns are shaved. His favorite weapon appears is the standard M82 assault rifle, which he always uses. In Killzone, it is said that Templar is 28, which fits his appearance. However there are mentions that Templar is 40 at the time of Killzone 2 (which is only two years later). Templar's face and voice seem to match the different age in the games, which makes it harder to tell which age is the correct one. Conversations Killzone: Liberation With Rico: Chapter I.1 - Counter-Attack Rico: "Shit. My trigger finger was just getting warmed up." Templar: "Hold that thought. We've got outselves a situation, Rico." Rico: "Point me at it, Captain." I.2 - Retreat Templar: "We're evacuating the base. We have to get back there and assist." Rico: "If that's the order. Sounds like running to me..." gets shot by a sniper Rico: "Argh!" Templar: "Rico! Hang in there Rico!" ~ Helghast: "ISA scum! Take them down!" Rico: "Lay down and die, assholes!" door to the base closes Templar: "Rico!" Rico: "Shit!" Templar: "I'm gonna head on through the base. We gotta reach those VIPs." Rico: "I'll find another way round. Watch your back." Templar: "That's a thought..." I.4 - Sabotage Rico: "Hope you killed some for me." Templar: "Plenty. Let's get out of here." Rico: "With pleasure..." II.1 - Approach Templar: "I'll see you at the rendezvous." Rico: "Missin' you already, Captain." II.3 - Assault Templar: "Punctual as ever, Rico." Rico: "Early bird catches the Helghast assholes, right?" ~ Templar: "There's the entrance. Let's hope Metrac is still inside." Rico: "I got business to settle with that son of a bitch!" ISA: "Captain Templar, Sergeant Rico - assault squad's at the ready, Sir." Templar: "Quickly lieutenant, take down the main gate." ISA: "Yes, Sir! Clear!" Rico: "You go after the dropship, Captain. I'll take care of Metrac." Templar: "Remember, he's more use to us alive than dead." Rico: "Trust me, I'll play nice." III.2 - Ambush Helghast: "Lower your weapon Vektan. Do it! General Metrac has been expecting you." fires at the Helghast Helghast 2: "Argh!!" Helghast: "Look out! Scatter!" Rico: "Suck on this, you assholes! Hope you didn't mind me breakin' your party." Templar: "Something doesn't smell right. Why're tehre so many Helghast in this area?" Rico: "I trailed Metrac into the swamps. Maybe they're his men." Templar: "I don't like it. Let's find that dropship and get out of here." Helghast 3: "ISA! Blast them!" ~ Templar: "Shit! The pilot's still inside!" Rico: "He looks like shit. His legs are trapped." ISA pilot: "They took the VIPs prisoner - left me to die -" Rico: "I could look around for some Helghast medical supplies -" Templar: "Okay, I'll stay with the dropship. But hurry it up, Rico." Rico: "Yes, Sir." With Luger: IV.1 - Infiltration Luger: "The Helghast have been building this place secretly for months. We tracked the location from radio signals to Cobar's tank. This is where they're storing the nukes they took from Rayhoven." Templar: "With a little help from someone at the ISA. I'd love to know who." Luger: "The answer's in there - along with Rico and Evelyn." Templar: "So long as Stratson doesn't blow the place to hell before we find them." Luger: "Take cover! Careful, it's crawling with Helghast." ~ Templar: "Thanks Luger. I'll take it from here." Luger: "Excuse me?" Templar: "There's no point both of us getting court-martialed. I owe Rico, you don't. Just keep me updated on those bombers." Luger: "Jan, there's no way you can -" Templar: "For old times' sake, Luger - get lost." Luger: "Sorry, but I have my own reasons to find Rico..." With Evelyn: IV.2 - Revelation Templar: "Evelyn, are you okay? It's Captain Templar, remember?" Evelyn: "Uuhhh..." Templar: "I'm here to get you out. Can you walk?" Evelyn: "I think so." Templar: "We have to hurry!" Evelyn: "Are you with that other soldier?" Templar: "Rico?! Have you seen him?" Evelyn: "I think they took him to the airfield." Templar: "Okay, we have to get there. I can't leave without him! Stay close." IV.3 - Confrontation Evelyn: "I gave them the wrong launch codes. They can't fire the weapons." Templar: "Great! Now let's find somewhere for you to hide..." Helghast: "Huh - ? What was that - ? Who's there?" ~ Evelyn: "Hey! Maybe I could hide inside one of the Helghast planes. He's going to take the last plane! Stop him! They'll know I'm here - don't let them get away!" Templar: "You should be safe here until I come back. Anything happens, call me on the radio." Evelyn: "I hope you find your friend, Captain. And - thanks..." Templar: "You're welcome. Stay out of sight..." IV.4 - Liberation Templar: "Evelyn - ?" Evelyn: "Templar - !" Templar: "We have to get out of here - now." Evelyn: "What's going on?! Where's Rico?" Templar: "No time to explain. The ISA is bombing this place to the ground. Okay, buckle up! Could be a bumpy ride..." Commander Kota: "Captain Templar? This is Commander Kota. I will be your escort home, Sir." Templar: "Thanks, Commander." Commander Kota: "Figure you'll be needed, Sir. Word is we're gonna throw everything we have at Helghan itself - hit 'em where it hurts!" Templar: "Sounds like my kind of party..." Luger: "Jan, it's Luger. Are you okay?" Templar: "Yeah, but I lost Rico." Luger: "I know. We picked up a Helghast radio message." Templar: "You know where he is?!" Luger: "Uh-huh. But you aren't gonna like it..." With Cobar: III.3 - Catastrophe Templar: "Sir, are you ok?" Cobar: "Save your breath, Vektan." Templar: "Cobar!?" Cobar: "Colonel Cobar, High Commander of the Colonial Guard. I have a message from General Metrac. He made a deal with one of your kind. You don't go any further. And we don't kill any more hostages. This is a final warning." Templar: "You son of a bitch!" Cobar: "Go ahead, give me an excuse to kill you right here. The General doesn't like making martyrs. I'm not so fussy. But for now, I have to take General Stratson somewhere 'safe'. Next time you die. See you around, ISA dog." Templar: "You can count on it..." ~ Cobar: "This - isn't over..." Templar: "Give it up Cobar. Where are the other hostages?" Cobar: "Metrac knows your plans. The ISA - is betrayed again..." Templar: "Don't make me shoot." Cobar: "We have - your weapons. You - can't win! Death to - Argh!!" Stratson: "That's the only way to handle a mad dog. Face-to-face was too good for him." Templar: "General. Let's go find the others." With Metrac: IV.3 - Confrontation Templar: "Rico - !" Metrac: "Well, well. The famous Captain Templar. Still trying to win the war single-handed. It will be the death of you, Captain. Go now. I'll follow when I've dealt with him!" Helghast: "Yes, Sir." Metrac: "Don't worry, Captain - we have big plans for Sergeant Rico." Templar: "I'll find him, Metrac - after I kill you." Metrac: "You hate me - that's good. A soldier needs hatred. You will die for the glory of Helghan! Stand and fight, cringing dog!" ~ Metrac: "Go ahead, Vektan. Give me a warrior's death." Templar: "It's over, Metrac. Tell me where you took Rico." Metrac: "You want to know about your precious comrade? Wraaaaa!! Templaaarr!! Die - !!" Templar: "After you, Metrac." Metrac: "Aaaahhh!!" Gallery File:Kzhd_in_2012-10-04_killzone-hd-interview-2_01.jpg|Early sketch and in-game model for Killzone protagonist Jan Templar. dddc31b6d88df17d9c7b9c46b5d23fb3_forumView.jpg Trivia * Templar is one of the few characters to appear in three games, along with Rico and in a way, Visari. * He is voiced by a different actor in each game. In Killzone he is voiced by Kal Webber. In Killzone: Liberation he is voiced by Nigel Whitmey. In Killzone 2 he is voiced by Qarie Marshall. * In Killzone, his face is modeled after Nico van der Helm. * Although the person who confronts Adams in Killzone is whoever the player is playing as, it is believed that canonically it is Templar who does it. * It is said that he is 28 at the time of Killzone, but 40 at the time of Killzone 2. This is a continuity error but it could be presumed that his actually age is 30, despite his aged appearance in the game. * He is replaced as the main playable character by Sev in Killzone 2, as the makers of the game (Guerrilla Games) believed that Templar was too black and white a character, and not edgy enough to be interesting in Killzone 2. * It is unknown how his first name is actually pronounced. In Killzone and Killzone: Liberation, Luger pronounces it as "Yahn", referring the "J" as a "Y" sound, a common eastern European way of pronouncing "J". But in Killzone 2, both Evelyn Batton and Rico call him "Jan". * His name, Jan, and also his father's name Dirk are both common Dutch names. This is probably because Guerrilla Games is based in the Netherlands and it's key people are all Dutch too. * In Killzone, Templar tends to quote from TV shows and movies in combat such as "You Feel Lucky?" and "I love it when a plan comes together" from both Dirty Harry and A-Team. *In Killzone: Mercenary, Templar appears in an intel file with a picture of him after being shot by Radec. * In Killzone: Shadow Fall, it is heard during a line of dialogue during the Black Hand bombings about a park on Vekta called "Templar Park", evidently named in Jan Templar's honor. * He is the first main protagonist in the Killzone series to die by the hands of a main antagonist, the second being Lucas Kellan by Thomas Sinclair in Killzone: Shadow Fall. * Templar shares the position with Alex Grey of commanding troops he would logically not be able to; by the time of ''Killzone 2'''' Jan is now a Colonel, which is traditionally an army rank. And yet he is the so-called "fleet commander" of the 2nd ISA Invasion Fleet, heading it's flagship known as the New Sun. The timeskip between Killzone 1 and 2 is two years, the idea a Captain promoted to Colonel would be transferred to a navy position yet keep his army rank ''and learn how to captain an ISA Cruiser in just two years is unheard of. Sources * http://www.killzone.com/killzone/index.jspa?ts1=1185737808527 Killzone.com External links * http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=ir5EavFCHvw KILLZONE 2 Introduction (HD) pl:Jan Templar ru:Ян_Темплар Category:Killzone characters Category:Killzone 2 characters Category:Killzone: Liberation characters Category:ISA Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:Operation Archangel Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Protagonists Category:Commanders Category:Men Category:Vektan Category:Playable characters